


Kise's Third Greatest Talent

by malignantmandrake



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignantmandrake/pseuds/malignantmandrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In contrast to the public nature of the blonde's biggest talents, modeling and basketball, his third is better shared in private!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise's Third Greatest Talent

It wasn’t an uncommon way for Kise to wake the other male from his sleep, whether it was from a full eight hours in bed or a quick half hour nap on the couch. Unlike Aomine, who probably could have slept through a basketball game were he allowed to nap on the bench, the blonde woke at the drop of a hat. It could be an annoying thing to deal with sometimes, especially with Aomine's snoring waking Kise up at least twice a week. Mornings like these though, when he woke up late enough, it worked to Kise’s advantage. It allowed him to take revenge.

That morning, it was just some incoherent murmuring against his ear that woke him, the warm breath pressing straight into his ear. The buzzing in Kise’s head that followed consciousness, he couldn’t be sure whether it was lust-induced from the other’s breath tickling his ear or whether it was simply early-morning fogginess. He blinked his eyes open slowly, having a bit of trouble dealing with the light that filtered into their room as he always did. As if by instinct, he had already started palming at his own boxers and feeling the aching hardness that lay beneath. He allowed a strained, morning-rasped moan out, apparently not fearing that it would wake his boyfriend up. Kise was even brave enough to steal a kiss from the bottom of Aomine’s ear. Whereas the whimper hadn’t incited a reaction, that at least got a grumble out of him. He laughed tiredly as he pulled away, toying his fingers at the top of their sheets.

Kise pulled the sheets up lightly and tossed them back. The release of heat from the bed made Aomine's nose wrinkle, and he groped around for the blankets in his sleep. Kise kept them just out of Aomine’s reach. Once he’d stopped trying to find them, Kise slid down into the lowered sheets with something of a devious grin- the same grin he got every time he did this, no matter how common it had become. The blonde raised the sheets up to Aomine's stomach, hiding himself beneath them. As much as he liked seeing the expressions Aomine made, he liked the idea of his boyfriend having to open his present even more, even if there was no question of what lay beneath the sheets.

Another kiss was pressed to Aomine’s navel from Kise’s soft lips, and the pink, plush flesh was slowly dragged down the treasure trail of hair until it met with his boxers. Kise nipped his teeth around the elastic of the underwear and pulling them down the other’s hips. He eventually had to use his hands as well though, yanking down around the sides to get the fabric down under the still-asleep male’s ass.

Aomine hadn’t awakened down here yet either, but that certainly wasn’t going to stop Kise. A tongue up the crevice between the other’s groin and thigh, a teasing lick along his length, and a kiss to his slit were given first to rouse the other male. He continued the light touches until Aomine was fully hardened and reached to grasp at his base, holding him straight up and lowering his own lips, already parted into a tight ‘o’, down around the flesh.

The teasing tongue flicks and skin brushes weren’t enough to wake Aomine up, but they were enough stir him. Kise grunted and felt his breaths harden along with both his and Aomine's cock, and his fingers wrapped into the sheets. Kise thought that he would awaken once he actually started blowing him, especially from the sleepy moan that escaped his throat, but he remained asleep for some time.

While the other’s groin was certainly on the bigger side of what he’d dealt with before, modeling and basketball certainly weren’t the only things he considered himself good at- behind those, giving a damn good blowjob was probably number three on his list of skills. The way he could swirl his tongue even when his mouth was full, the way he could feign a swallow even with Aomine as far into his throat as he could reach and massage the muscles around him, it was enough to get Aomine to do just about whatever he wanted. Even his mouth seemed softer than others, but maybe that was just Aomine's mind playing tricks on himself.

One thing that always managed to take him by surprise was when Aomine rolled over, and that was just what happened. Jostled enough in his sleep, the other’s body gave a shove and flipped over so he was laying on his stomach; not one to let the task go for any reason, Kise flipped himself as well, finding his face pinned beneath the other’s hips and his nose buried into the patch of hair above his groin. He’d smelled the other’s essense before, countless times but now having it ground into him… fuck, it had his own erection drooling. He grasped at one side of Aomine’s hips and lifted him as much as he could with one hand to bob up and down, but he fisted into his own boxers with his other hand, squeezing and grabbing and wringing at himself, doing whatever he could to bring his body closer

Finally, /finally/, Aomine awoke. He was roused into consciousness with something of a start, but hell, was that a sight to wake up to! Your boyfriend’s mouth full of your cock, pinned beneath you and so desperate for release that he had decided to take care of himself rather than wait for a reciprocated touch. It certainly wasn’t anything he was going to fight. No, instead he let out a breathless chuckle and shook his head. A quick ‘fucking Kise…’ left him before he groaned, apparently near release. He bucked into the other’s mouth a couple times, drawing his lower lip between his teeth.

He’d only been handling himself for half the time that he’d been blowing Aomine, and damn, he was already about to release! He tried to grunt and give as close to a ‘good morning!’ as he could manage, but it just sort of melted into a moan as the inside of his boxers were soaked with cum, the sticky, semi-opaque fluid coating the inside of his hand.

The neediness in the blonde’s movements and the moaning, even if he couldn’t see what was actually happening all too well, cued Aomine off to the other’s release, and just the knowledge of that pushed him over as well. His hips pressed down flush against Kise’s cheeks as he filled the other’s mouth, letting out something that was closer to a growl than anything. He made sure he was stuffed as far into the other as he could and that he’d been milked for ever drop before pulling up, but even when he did, he didn’t roll back over. Instead, he left his length up hovering over Kise’s face, the sight of the wet, pulsing skin almost making him hard all over again.

"Clean up the mess you made, blondie." The words were accompanied with a teasing ruffle of the other’s hair, and were quickly obliged. Kise laughed, but soon went to lick away any stray seed, even lapping over areas where none had actually gotten... ‘just to be sure’.

Aomine pulled away when he was satisfied with the job and rolled over, and Kise was quick to decorate the top of the other’s body with his own. A slap met the back of his head though, and he almost howled in response as he frowned down at the other. 

"What was that for!?"

"Wake me up before I’m almost done next time, dumbass." 

Kise couldn’t help but smile at that, shaking his head and giving Aomine a seed-tainted kiss, remaining where he was for a good ten seconds or so before breaking away and pressing his face into the other’s jawline, sighing and relaxing as he felt two big, warm hands settle atop the small of his back. 

"Fine… and g’morning!"


End file.
